Homecoming
by R.D.W
Summary: Used as the premiere episode for "The Smallville Virtual Season", this story focuses on a wronged teenager who returns for revenge on those who caused his death.


This was used as the premiere episode for "The Smallville Virtual Season" a little project where fans of the show write an entire season (22 episodes) and post them on the website each week and have a lot of fun with it. I'm not going to try and advertise too much, because that's stupid and it's probably against the rules. But, if this sounds interesting to you, know that we are looking for more writers. If you want more information, visit our website at http://db.benne1982.users.btopenworld.com/   
  
Alright, enough of that, on to the story…  
  
"Homecoming"  
Season One - Episode One  
Written by Rich Wheeler  
  
Summary: A new school year is about to begin, and to celebrate the last day of summer, a party is thrown at a popular jock's home. What was thought to be a harmless prank goes tragically wrong when a young member of the Crows is killed. Fearing jail time, the other members of the team cover their tracks and blame the boy's death on his own drinking and driving. If the guilt and remorse isn't already enough for the players, what will they do when the boy mysteriously comes back from beyond the grave to avenge his own death…and take his revenge?  
  
Author's Note: We're doing things a little different from the last attempt at a Smallville Virtual Season. This premiere episode will take place at the end of the summer, just as Clark and the gang are about to start their Sophomore year in High School. Chloe has come back from her internship in Metropolis, Whitney is still away at the Marines and Clark now has his Heat Vision, much like the real show. Other than that, we are pretty much starting fresh; things will be like they were pre-Tempest, no blind Lionel (yeah, it might be a little confusing at first, but you'll get the idea, and it shouldn't take away from the quality reading experience we hope you'll have.) The Virtual Season will differ from the real second season of the show in many ways, it will still stay true to the Smallville format, while also allowing us to have fun with our own ideas. So, all I have left to say is, enjoy!   
  
  
Late one evening in Smallville, Kansas, the usual, peaceful silence of the town is broken by the sounds of honking car horns, joyful teenagers and cans of beer being cracked open. Cars crowd the area, parked to full capacity in the driveway and along the road near the large, desolate white house, where one of the biggest parties in Smallville history is taking place. The kids have their fun outside and in, they socialize and dance to the loud music playing from the DJ the host of the party paid for.   
More cars continue to pull up, parking wherever they can, even on the lawn. A red Toyota drives onto the side of the road and stops, a moment later the driver and the passenger, a pretty teenaged girl, step out. She carries a flyer, which has the address of the house labeled on it, and the heading "Last Day of Summer Bash!" printed across the top. "Yeah, this is the place!" The young girl yells out with excitement as her and the driver cross the street and make their way towards the bright lights and fast paced music of the party.   
It seems that every high school student in town has shown up, including a few familiar faces. Clark and Lana walk together outside past the dancing, chatting, and in a few cases, drunken kids, trying to remember why they ever came in the first place. "So, it looks like Mitch Hoover really went all out with this party," Clark comments, looking around at all the wild kids who seem to be enjoying themselves.   
  
"He's definitely taking advantage of his parents absence for the weekend, reminds me of a certain someone who threw a party like this last year," Lana says with a laugh.  
  
"That got a little out of hand, but we can both rest assured my parents have made it pretty clear I won't be sending out any party invitations in the near future," Clark jokes as the two continue walking through the crowded area filled with untamed teenagers. They stop near the house, next to a long table with snacks and drinks scattered about, they each pick up a cup of coke. A moment later Pete comes up from behind them, looking like he is having a very good time.   
  
"Hey, where have you guys been?"   
  
"We just got here, what about you, Pete?" Clark asks.  
  
"Oh I was one of the first to arrive. I figured if I came early I'd have a better chance at meeting all the pretty girls as they got here, you know, get in a little small talk here and there, maybe get their numbers."  
  
"Any luck?" Lana asks.  
  
"Four of them and counting!" Pete says, holding the four small slips of paper in his hand like prizes.   
  
"Pete, you never cease to amaze me," Clark says with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, you are quite the ladies man, Pete, but do you really need four girlfriends?"  
  
"Well, as they say, the more the merrier," Pete replies with a wink and a grin. Clark and Lana laugh as they each take sips of their drinks. "The clock is ticking you guys, and I have much more people to meet," Pete starts, looking up towards the balcony at a very pretty brunette girl hanging out with her friends. "People…like her. Now you two have a nice night, I'll catch up with you later." Pete waves as he hurries off back inside the house.  
  
"Later, Pete!" Clark calls out. "He just never stops, does he?"  
  
"Well, you have to admire him. Being able to just walk up to a girl and say what he feels," Lana says as she looks at Clark. He nods and smiles a bit, not sure what to say, obviously a little uncomfortable.   
  
"So how's Chloe been doing? I only talked to her once or twice on the phone, and the occasional e-mail here and there."  
  
"I went to visit her a couple times in Metropolis, last time I was there she seemed to be having the time of her life. I can tell she's really happy there," Clark says, seeming kind of down.  
  
"Chloe's dreams and the goals she sets for herself have always been bigger than Smallville, Clark."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I just hope she hasn't forgotten about Smallville, and all of us."  
  
"Forget about Smallville, otherwise known as Weird, USA? Come on Clark, you sure that's only Coke in that cup?" Lana assures him with a smile, Clark suddenly feels a bit better. After a moment's pause, Lana brings up a new subject that Clark is a little less than prepared for. "So, Chloe's not the only one we'll be seeing tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Whitney's coming back to visit, he's on leave for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Well that's great…isn't it?" Clark asks, curious about Lana's lack of enthusiasm.   
  
"Yeah, I know I'll be happy when I see him, and I have missed him…just being there. But, I don't know…" Lana starts, not sure if she wants to finish her sentence.  
  
"What is it, Lana?"  
  
"He was so good to me, those last few weeks before he left, and even before then. I wasn't being honest with him, but I just couldn't tell him the truth. Every time I tried something got in the way, and I just couldn't do it."  
  
"What do you mean, what is it you need to tell him?"  
  
"I wanted to tell him that things weren't working out, I wasn't happy anymore. I couldn't remember the last time I wanted to run into his arms and tell him how much I loved him, things just weren't the same, they hadn't been for a while. I was a coward, I should have told him before he left, but he was going off to the Marines and he told me how much he cared about me, I couldn't, Clark."  
  
"What are you going to do, Lana?"  
  
"He'll be back in Smallville tomorrow, I have to tell him then, this can't drag out any longer. His first day back in town, I know I'm going to hurt him, it's not going to be easy. I just feel…" Lana stops in mid-sentence, knowing she's said enough, and maybe a little too much.   
  
"Telling someone the truth is hardly ever easy, and sometimes…it's impossible. But, you're right, keeping it from him wouldn't be fair to either of you. You deserve to be happy, Lana."  
  
"I know, thanks Clark." Lana smiles. "I just don't know what I'll say to him."  
  
"You'll know what to do when the time comes." Lana nods, trying to believe Clark's words. A few moments later the two of them are shocked when they hear a very familiar voice behind them.  
  
"Surprise, surprise!" Chloe Sullivan says with a smile across her face. Clark and Lana turn around and are indeed very pleasantly surprised to see their friend standing there.   
  
"Chloe!" Clark yells, caught completely off guard. Clark gives her a hug, very happy to have her back. "I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow!"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you, and from the looks of it, I've succeeded," Chloe replies as Clark unwraps his arms around her, still excited she's there. Chloe looks over to Lana; the two girls both smile as Chloe puts her arms out for a hug from Lana, who gladly gives her one.   
  
"Chloe I'm so glad you're back," Lana says as they embrace.  
  
"How did you guys get along without me over the summer?"   
  
"Well, things definitely were a lot more…boring, I missed you, we all did."  
  
"I can honestly say I missed all of you too, but it was just so much fun in Metropolis! It's like it all went by in one big blur."  
  
"Working at your dream job, what was it like?" Lana asks, seeing Chloe's enthusiasm and happiness, and thinking of all the stories she looks like she's ready to tell.  
  
"Yeah, Chloe, we want to hear all about it!"   
  
"I could go home right now and get on my computer and type up a thousand pages on my summer in Metropolis, but I think I'll settle for the shortened version. It was the best experience of my life you guys, I'm mean, look at me! I'm still on a high right now, I don't think it's all sunk in. I met some of my favorite journalists, and THE Perry White personally told me how much he liked the story I wrote about a father and son being reunited in Metropolis! He says I have a real future there, I don't want to jinx it, but I really think I might. When I was there, it just felt so…right. I can't wait to go back!" Clark wants to be happy for his friend, but at the same time he gets a selfish sort of feeling, like he doesn't want her to go away and leave him behind.   
  
"Wow, Chloe, it sounds like you had an amazing time, and I wouldn't be surprised if you did have a front page story in the Planet one day. Just consider this your first step towards the success that is waiting for you at the top." Chloe laughs a little, wanting to take that in as good a way as possible.  
  
"Thanks, Lana, how very philosophical of you."  
  
"I heard it on one of my Aunt Nell's self-motivation tapes," Lana replies with a laugh.  
  
"Lana, do you mind if I borrow Clark for just a few minutes?"  
  
"Of course not, I'm sure you two have quite a lot of catching up to do." Chloe smiles and leads Clark a few yards away, giving them a little privacy. Lana watches as they walk away, Chloe holds onto Clark's arm. Lana doesn't want to, but she can't help but feel a little jealous. Lana turns her attention away from the two of them and looks back at the party environment. Uninhibited kids laughing, yelling, dancing, jumping, drinking…she decides to instead look up at the night sky, the stars are out and shining bright. Lana breathes in the fresh air; the noise of the party seems to fade away for a few seconds as she drifts away into her thoughts. A second later Lana hears the familiar voice of a friend she had met over the summer.  
  
"Hey, Lana." A young man named Mark Wilson, who is wearing a Crow's letterman jacket now stands besides her with a smile on his face.   
  
"Hey, Mark, how's it going?" Lana replies, sporting a friendly smile as well.  
  
"I'm having a good time, it's great to finally be able to come to parties and see people you know."  
  
"Right, you joined the football team last year," Lana says, looking over his shoulder at a few of the Crows, who are chugging beer and shouting words of encouragement to chug even faster. "You know, I never thought you fit in with those guys."  
  
"I know, but when I moved here last year I didn't know anyone, I thought joining the football team would be good for me, it's nice to be a part of a group, and be accepted."  
  
"Well you're a good guy, Mark, and a good friend."  
  
"Thanks, Lana." Mark smiles as he looks into her brown eyes.  
  
"So, was working at the Talon all summer as bad as you thought it would be?" Lana jokes.  
  
"No way, I loved it there. Great atmosphere, great drinks…great people. What's not to like?"  
  
"I appreciate the enthusiasm, Mark, but work's work."  
  
"You've just done so much with the place, you've really made it your own. I can't wait to start coming in every day after school, it should be fun, and hey, maybe you and me could study together sometimes."  
  
"Thanks, I…try my best, and yeah, I'd be happy to study with you, I'm sure we have a few classes together."  
  
"We do, first hour, third and fifth…I checked," Mark replies with a smile. Lana awkwardly smiles and nods her head. She knows it's not the first time a boy has had a crush on her, and has learned how they act around her when they do.   
  
"Well then it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Mark." Mark's crush on her and his cute, boyish charm make her smile, she knows it's all innocent.   
  
"I'm definitely looking forward to it," Mark replies as he looks over to the right at Clark and Chloe. "So you came here with Clark?"  
  
"Yeah, he was nice enough to give me a ride."  
  
"Well, that's Clark, the nice guy…" Mark starts, still looking over to the right. "So are you two, you know?" Mark asks, fearing what she might say.  
  
"We're just friends, Mark, very good ones, and that's all," Lana replies, like she's said it a million times.  
  
"Oh, well, I was just wondering, making conversation, you know?" Mark says as honestly as possible.  
  
"Yeah, Mark, I know." Lana winks, a big smile crosses his face. After a moment's pause, the loud, booming noise of a large football player's voice can be heard from about twenty feet away.   
  
"Yo, Mark! Come on, man! We're getting out of here! Get your car and follow us!" About five other players stand around him as the big guy waves him down there. Mark's not sure what they want, but he knows he better go along with them.  
  
"I guess I better go, I'll see you tomorrow Lana!" Mark says as he hurries off towards the guys.  
  
"Bye, Mark, I'll see you tomorrow," Lana says as he heads off. Mark is a distance away when he turns back around, just to see her once more. She waves goodbye as he heads off to wherever it is his teammates plan on going. Another distance away, Chloe continues to talk to Clark, or at least tries to.  
  
"Chloe, what are you trying to say?" Clark asks. She had been going on about what she thought about over the summer, how things became much clearer, involving Clark. Clark, as usual, is oblivious to what she's getting at, no matter how easy she tries to say it.  
  
"Clark, I thought about what I said to you that day in the woods, I thought about it all summer. I've learned that I can't fight my feelings, that sometimes, they're just too strong." Clark begins to get the picture. "I didn't mean what I said, I cared about you a lot then, I had those feelings for you, and I still do now. They never went away, Clark. I tried to make them, I tried not to be the bitter little girl that didn't get what she wanted, I tried to be better than that. I made a mistake, and I want you to know how I really feel before we start a whole new school year and end up hiding back our true feelings from each other. Well…before I end up hiding back my true feelings for you, I mean." Clark takes a couple of moments to take in all that Chloe has just told him. He looks at her for a few seconds and smiles.  
  
"Chloe I still have feelings for you too. What you said in the woods, when we were looking for my dad, I wasn't sure how I felt about it for a long time. I had all these conflicting emotions, I want to be your friend but then sometimes I want more. My sudden love life has got me really confused this past year. One day I want something and the next I want something else, I like you Chloe, more than just as a friend, but I also still have these feelings for…" Clark starts, but Chloe finishes his sentence.  
  
"Lana…"  
  
"She says she's breaking up with Whitney and maybe that means I might have the chance with her I've waited for all these years. But then, there's you, who I never thought of as a girlfriend type before, but now everything is different. I just don't know what to do, Chloe."  
  
"It's ok, Clark, you need time to work out your feelings, it took me a whole summer." The two of them exchange smiles. "You'll know when the time is right." Clark nods and gives her another hug.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Chloe." As the two embrace, Clark looks over her shoulder and sees Lana, a peaceful look on her face as she admires the stars. Many questions surface in his mind, none of which he has the answers to.   
  
On a long stretch of dirt road paved through a heavily forested area, not far from the party at Mitch Hoover's house, the seven members of the Crow's, including Mark, have gathered. Their cars are parked in the grass and on the side of the road, except for Mark's and one other boy's, whose cars are on the road next to each other, faced in the same direction. The players seem to know what's going on, but Mark hasn't the slightest idea. The six older and wiser Crows stand around him, whispering things to each other and laughing. Tom Wade, the senior member of the group steps forward towards Mark with a smirk on his face. "What are we doing out here, you guys?" Mark asks, confused and a little worried. He looks around at them, their faces, which seem to all carry the same grin that makes Mark a little uncomfortable.   
  
"Mark, since you joined the team a little late last year we never really got a chance to fully initiate you into the group," Tom says, slowly circling him.   
  
"What kind of initiation do you have in mind, Tom?" Mark asks, the uncomfortable feeling intensifying.   
  
"Just a little racing, down this road here. And, Mark, the rookie always has to race first."  
  
"I don't know, It's pretty dark out, man. Plus my car is a piece of junk, I probably wouldn't win," Mark says, trying to come up with newer and better excuses.  
  
"Winning isn't what's important, it's just a tradition. A simple test of courage." Tom continues to circle around Mark, his friends smiling and trying not to laugh.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should just go back to the party."  
  
"Come on, Mark, stop being such a wuss. If you want to be a part of the team then you do things with the team, like racing. Just one road, Mark, it's not very far, and it ends real quick." Mark looks around, not wanting to join in on the "fun", but the peer pressure gets to him.   
  
"Yeah, alright, I'll race!" He declares.  
  
"That's my boy!" Tom yells, wrapping an arm around Mark's shoulders and patting him on the chest with pride. He smiles uncomfortably, just wanting to get it over with. "Paul!" Tom calls out to his fellow Crow, a tall, dark haired wide receiver. "You're racing, Mark, so start your engines, buddy!" Paul nods, a smile crosses his face as he passes Tom, headed for his car. "You know what to do, man," Tom whispers as he passes by him. Mark slowly proceeds to his car, knowing that just as long as he goes through with it, he won't be thought of as a total wimp. He stops next to Tom to ask him a question.   
  
"Tom, where's the finish?" Tom looks at him for a second, and then smiles.  
  
"You'll know when you're there." Mark doesn't feel any real assurance. The two each get into their cars and start the ignition. Mark looks over to the right out his passenger side window at Paul, who is still grinning. Mark takes a deep breath and prepares himself as Tom walks in between the two cars and holds his arms out. "On your mark…"  
Mark squeezes the steering wheel, he knows something isn't right, but there isn't much he can do now. He thinks about just getting out and ending it, but he knows he would never hear the end of it if he chickened out. "Get set…" Tom continues, it should be only seconds now. Mark takes one last look at Paul; maybe he'll do the impossible and actually beat him. "Go!" Tom shouts. Mark punches the car into first gear as the tires squeal against the road. Gravel and dirt are thrown out from underneath as the they take off, Tom and the rest of the Crows clap and cheer as they drive away, further and further out of sight.   
The two cars are neck and neck as they each increase their speed. Mark's never felt the kind of adrenaline rush he feels as he sees his speedometer pass 70 and his car slowly take the lead. The road is devoid of any other cars, and thankfully no crossing animals are in sight. They make it around their first turn; Paul takes the inside and gets the jump on Mark, who falls behind a bit. Another long stretch of road lies ahead, and Mark decides to push his car as fast as it can go. The speedometer passes 80, Mark's car flies down the road as he takes back the lead. A sense of joy and excitement overwhelms Mark as he sees Paul behind him in his rear-view mirror. "Looks like the rookie will beat the big bad upper-classman," Mark thinks as he continues to watch Paul's car in his mirror, moving farther back. Soon though, Mark is perplexed when Paul's car comes to a sudden stop, and just sits there in the middle of the road as he continues to speed down it. "Could he have given up? Or maybe I already crossed the finish line?" Mark isn't sure, but when he looks back at the road he suddenly sees the old wooden gate with the sign on it, reading: "Dead End".   
Mark hits the breaks, but at the speed he's going there isn't much room to stop. The car crashes through the gate, pieces of it fly in all directions as Mark continues to struggle with making it stop. The car skids in the muddy terrain, the area is full of rocks, branches and tall trees. The momentum continues to move the car at fast speeds as it heads downhill through the woods. Mark is in sheer terror, he desperately tries to regain control but can't. The little visibility the night provides prevents Mark from seeing the large oak tree just a few yards ahead. By the time Mark does see it he swerves the car to the left, but it is too late. The side of the car smashes into the tree and ricochets through some thick brush, finally coming to a stop about ten feet from a small lake.   
Everything that was only seconds ago mass fear and chaos is now complete silence. Mark's car has left a trail of destruction, and now it sits near the lake with a black smoke rising from its hood. Mark remains in the car, motionless; crickets and various other insects are now all that is heard.   
The rest of the Crow's wait for Paul and Mark's return, but after about ten minutes they get restless, and wonder what might be going on. "Where the hell are they?" One of them asks.   
  
"Yeah, they should be back by now, Tom," another Crow comments. Tom doesn't say anything, he just leans against his car, watching and waiting. Finally, he and the others spot the headlights of a car approaching.  
  
"There! You see? I'm sure that's one of them." The five Crows all share a moment of relief. The car pulls up towards the others and comes to a stop. Paul steps out of the driver's seat with a look of shock and sadness on his face. He remains quiet, taking deep breaths, the others now suspect something might have gone wrong. "Paul…what is it?" He looks up at Tom, and shakes his head.  
At the site of where the accident occurred, Paul has led them to the small lake in the woods, where Mark's car rests, his body still inside. A mixture of emotions overcomes the young men; they stand there in disbelief, shock, terror, just trying to comprehend what exactly they have done. "Jesus Christ, Paul…I mean, what the hell happened?!" Tom shouts, pacing around in circles, trying to think of what they'll do.  
  
"I, I don't know, he was supposed to stop!" Paul tries to explain, but chokes on his words, beginning to lose it.   
  
"We gotta call the cops! He could still be alive, he might need a doctor or something!" One of the boys, Reed Gibson, yells out, a few others seem to agree with him.  
  
"What are we going to say, Reed? You know how this looks! They'll blame it on us!" Tom replies, still pacing.  
  
"Well what else are we gonna do? We have to call for help!" Tom finally stops and turns his head slowly towards the car, after a moment or two passes he turns back to his teammates.   
  
"If we call the police, we will have to face the consequences. Do you know what those consequences might be, you guys?" No one replies. "We could all get sent to juvenile hall, or even worse for me, I'm eighteen.   
  
"You're just being paranoid, man! Accidents like this happen sometimes! It's not our fault!"   
  
"We were never here," Tom states, refusing to listen to any of his friends.   
  
"Have you completely lost it, Tom?! We're calling the police!" Reed shouts.  
  
"We were never here!" Tom yells. "Mark…he was just on his way home from the party, he had a few drinks, you guys all saw him. Then, he just missed to turn, lost control of the car and came down here, where he hit that tree and rolled into the lake."  
  
"Rolled into the lake?!"  
  
"We're going to want clean hands when they start to investigate."  
  
"You really are serious, aren't you, Tom? You want to cover all this up? You just need to get back home and get some sleep, we'll call the cops and explain ourselves, and then…" Reed starts, but Tom cuts him off.  
  
"And then we're all screwed, Reed! You want murder charges? Because that is exactly what you'll get if we call the cops! A trial, and a sentence for all of us, they don't give any special treatment to stupid, drunken high school jocks!"  
  
"Maybe a murder charge is better than having something like this on my conscious."  
  
"You can all kiss your college scholarships goodbye if we get a police record because of this, a wrap sheet. Your future is over if we tell them what we did! They won't see it as a prank, or innocent fun, they'll see us as a bunch of drunken idiots who caused the death of Mark Wilson." Tom's words sink in to the other Crows, in their frightened, paranoid minds; he makes a lot of sense.   
The six of them push on the back of Mark's car, it slowly moves towards the lake. No words are spoken as it gets closer and closer, they just continue to roll it towards the water. Soon enough the front tires begin to slide down the mound of dirt and tall grass, the front bumper of the car making first contact with the murky water. The rest of the car follows with it as the boys give it one last push. It drifts out a bit as it begins to fill with water, slowly sinking. They know what they have done, and are devastated by it, but they also know that now there is no turning back.   
They continue to watch as the front of the car sinks down, the rest soon comes with it as the car becomes completely submerged with water. Tom finally speaks up, very quietly. "We had to do it, you guys, we had to. You just have to try and forget about what happened here tonight, the less you think about it the better."  
  
"You're wrong, Tom, what we've just done is something we'll never forget," Reed declares. Tom looks at him, knowing that he's right. They watch as the air bubbles rise to the surface, Mark Wilson and his car sinking deeper and deeper to the bottom.   
  
  
The next morning, the first day back to school, Clark and Pete enter their first hour classroom a few moments before the bell rings. Many students have already taken their seats, including Lana, who sits in the second row of desks from the window. The teacher, an old, thin woman with bobbed hair and thick glasses sits behind her desk at the front of the classroom. With the scowl on her face she looks even more annoyed to be back in school than the students do.   
  
"It's 8:09 in the morning, and my first class is Algebra, this is gonna be fun," Pete says very sarcastically, still looking quite tired from the night before. He and Clark look for a place to sit.  
  
"Sounds like someone partied a little too hardy last night," Clark jokes.   
  
"Yeah, yeah…where should we sit?" Pete asks, rubbing some crust out of his eye.  
  
"How about over here…" Clark starts, heading for the seat near the window, next to Lana.  
  
"Yeah, window seat, I could think of all the things I'd rather be doing outside than in here, nice choice, Clark." Clark takes a seat next to Lana; Pete takes off his backpack and sits in the desk behind him.   
  
"Hi, Clark," Lana says with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Lana," Clark replies, taking out his notebook and pencil. The teacher stands from her desk and comes around the side of it with a stack of papers in hand. "Everyone should have now taken a seat and have prepared themselves for learning." Pete rolls his eyes. "Summer is now over, so the fun and games stop here. You will find out my class is no place for ruffians and troublemakers, and if any of you happen to fall under those categories you will get a first class ticket out of my classroom and to the principal's office! Clark and Lana look at each other with their eyebrow's raised. "In this classroom you are hear to learn and expand your minds, nothing else! Now, I will pass out the rules and regulations of my class for all of you to carefully observe. These will all be followed exactly as written, if not you will suffer the consequences." She begins passing out the rules to each row of students. Clark, Pete, Lana and pretty much everyone else in class is already dreading a whole year with this woman.   
  
"Who is this lady?" Pete asks, baffled by her strict nature.  
  
"Mrs. Lynch, I hear she's right out of the Dark Ages," Lana jokes as her copy of the rules and a couple extras for the students behind her is passed back. Clark and Pete get theirs as well, and begin to read through them as Mrs. Lynch goes over each out-loud.   
  
"Each student in my classroom will respect and obey each of these rules and guidelines. Listen carefully and follow along. Rule number one: there will be no passes assigned to any student, including use of the bathroom facilities and locker. Rule number two: each student will keep his or her hands to themselves, and respect other's property." Mrs. Lynch continues.  
  
"No coughing?" Clark quietly says to himself, bewildered, having skipped down a few rules.   
  
"This still could all be some horrible pre-first day of school nightmare, I could still be in my big, fluffy bed right now," Pete whispers back to Clark.  
  
"If only we were so lucky, Pete." Clark laughs. Mrs. Lynch takes notice, stopping mid-way through the rules to direct her attention to the two.   
  
"You, near the window." Clark's eyes widen; he rarely gets in trouble, especially on the first day of school.  
  
"Um, yes, ma'am?"  
  
"Maybe you could be so kind as to recite rule number three out loud, for everyone to hear." Clark looks around, all eyes on him, he feels a bit embarrassed as he looks at the third rule on the list and clears his throat.   
  
"No student will be allowed to talk while the teacher is talking, all attention will be paid to her and the topic at hand." Clark puts on his best innocent little boy look as he turns his head back up to Mrs. Lynch. She glares at him and begins to read the rest of the rules. Clark looks over at Lana, who is trying not to crack up laughing.   
  
After a painfully long fifty-minutes of listening to Mrs. Lynch read through pages of rules and regulations and what she expects out of everyone for the year, the bell has finally rung to everyone's delight, especially Pete's. Kids flock the halls, heading towards their next classes or stopping by their lockers.   
  
"This place seems even more crowded than last year," Pete says as he maneuvers past a short kid with a green striped shirt.   
  
"Just be happy you've got one class down, Pete," Clark replies.  
  
"And four more to go." He sighs. "This day will never end. I gotta get to Biology with Mr. Weinstein, see you at lunch, Clark." Pete takes a right down another hallway and waves goodbye.   
  
"See ya, Pete!" Clark says as he and Lana continue forward.  
  
"So I wonder where Mark Wilson was today," Lana says.  
  
"Mark? I don't know, you sure he had that class with us?"  
  
"He said so last night, at the party, maybe he got mixed up, or he transferred to another class last minute."  
  
"I'm sure it's one of those, Lana. So, what's your next class?"  
  
"Um, let me check my schedule…" Lana starts as she takes it out of her pocket. She looks down at it but is quickly taken by surprise by the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"Lana!" Whitney Fordman stands there, waiting at Lana's locker with a smile on his face.   
  
"Whitney?! I didn't think I'd see you till later this afternoon," Lana replies as the two greet each other with a hug. Lana is at a loss for words, happy to see him but not sure exactly how to feel about it. An awkward smile crosses Clark's face as he stands there next to them.  
  
"I got in this morning, couldn't wait that long, so I thought I'd find you here. This place sure doesn't look like it's changed too much from last year."  
  
"Nope, still the same old Smallville High, you look better though."  
  
"Thanks, I think basic training has done me good, but I won't say I'm not happy to have a little break for once." Whitney smiles, then looks over at Clark. "Clark, it's good to see you again, how was your summer?" Clark wasn't expecting that from Whitney, he thought he'd get more of the cold shoulder. Obviously going off and joining the Marines has changed Whitney.  
  
"It was good, Whitney, um, so does Smallville seem any…smaller, since you left?" Clark asks, that being the only thing he could think of to say.   
  
"Getting out of Smallville and experiencing some new people and places has definitely opened my eyes. I'm sure once you get out of here you'll find out there's a whole other world outside of this town, Clark." Clark nods, still not sure if Whitney's change is for the better or the worse. Whitney keeps his armed wrapped around Lana, who looks a little uncomfortable. Chloe comes around the corner and to her surprise sees the three standing there.   
  
"Hey, Whitney…you're back! It's good to see you!" Chloe says in the nicest and most enthusiastic way possible.   
  
"Hi, Chloe, it's good to see you to. I just thought I would meet up with Lana a little earlier than planned." Chloe smiles.  
  
"So, Clark, we better get to class, bell's gonna ring in about a minute."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea, my dad wouldn't like seeing a tardy slip on the first day. Good talking to you Whitney, I'll see you around later, you too, Lana." Clark and Chloe take off back down the hallway leaving Whitney and Lana to themselves.   
  
"So, Chloe, what class are you heading to?"  
  
"English Literature, with Mrs. Caldwell."  
  
"Me too, let's hope she's nice."  
  
"Well if my friend Sophie is the reliable source for information that I think she is, then we're in for a year of long lectures, boring reading, and weekly tests."  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better." Clark says in a sarcastic tone as the two reach their classroom and head in with the other students.   
  
  
In Metropolis, a conference is being held at the Cherfield Plaza, one of the largest and most luxurious hotels in the city, owned by a colleague and fellow billionaire of Lionel Luthor's. At the third floor, in a large room filled with LuthorCorp shareholders, employees, the press and other business men and women, Lex Luthor stands at the front of the room behind a large podium, his hands resting firmly on it, taking questions about the future of the company. Lights flash from several cameras as Lex finishes up the answer to the last question he was asked. "The people are what really matter, good, honest, decent, hard-working people that make LuthorCorp what it is. The conflicts we encountered those few months ago have been resolved, and I can now assure you that our employees have no more need to worry about their jobs, and the risk of losing them." Hands from eager reporters are quickly raised; Lex points to a young woman with dark hair in the front row. "Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"We've been hearing strong rumors for months now that you and your father's disputes are more than simple arguments. Employees are still worried that the games you and Lionel play with each other might inadvertently result in their termination. This has made employee trust in you low from the start, what do you have to say about this?"  
  
"Like my previous response, I can promise each and every person in this room and anyone listening to my words that the employee's quality of life is our first priority. My father has always taken a different approach in teaching me how to grow up to be a successful businessman, one that will one day run a multi-billion dollar company like LuthorCorp. I know that he is a decent man, and we both want to insure a bright future for everyone that works with us. I think of this as the start of a new beginning for LuthorCorp, and my father and want to start it off on a good note. All the jobs that could have been lost at the fertilizer plant have been saved, I think of that as just another step in the road towards making a new name for the Luthor family and our business." More hands are raised and more snapshots are taken, Lex is finished though. "I'm sorry but that will be all for today. My father will be here momentarily to answer any other questions you have, until then I thank you for your time." Lex leaves the podium and walks off the stage. At the end of the aisle he meets up with a young and very attractive woman wearing a long black dress. She takes him by the arm as the two exit the room.   
  
"I think you really did it this time, Lex," the young woman says as they make their way through the decorative hallway towards the elevators.  
  
"And what exactly would it be that I did, Valerie?"   
  
"You just might have given them some hope for the future of LuthorCorp, and you. I just want to know if you believed all those words you said up there."  
  
"I want to," Lex replies as he presses the down button of the elevator, a moment later the doors slide open and the two walk inside. They emerge in the lobby and head for the front door, which the doorman kindly opens for them. Lex escorts the lovely young lady out, her arm still around his. A moment later a black stretch limousine pulls up; the driver quickly opens the back door and out steps Lionel Luthor. He takes notice of Lex and the woman by his side and cocks an eyebrow.   
  
"Hello, Lex, and who might this young lady be?"  
  
"Valerie Chase," She replies.  
  
"Yes, you two have already met, last month at the banquet that was held downtown."  
  
"Oh, of course, it seems to be a forgetful day."   
  
"It's ok, dad, I wouldn't expect you to remember any of the women I date." Lex turns his attention to the driver, who still stands there holding the door open. "Maxwell Hotel, driver, near the stadium."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I'll see you in a week, Valerie. Until then you better get going, don't want to miss your flight."  
  
"Always looking out for me, Lex. I'll give you a call when I get to Rapid City." Lex smiles as she gets into the back of the limousine. The driver closes the door and heads back up front to the driver's seat. The two watch as it pulls away down the street, Lionel is quick to tell him what's on his mind.  
  
"Another seductive temptress chasing the family fortune?"  
  
"You say that every time, dad, but I think this one's different."  
  
"And you say that every time, Lex. Be careful with beautiful women, they're a dime a dozen and they all want one thing."  
  
"Always giving advice, you should start a column in the Planet, that way I could just read it once instead of hearing it over and over again."   
  
"I trust the conference went well."  
  
"If by well you mean lying and making excuses for you for an hour than yes, it went very well." Lionel smirks. "You better get in there and feed the piranhas with your empty promises, I'm sure they're getting restless."  
  
"You're learning, Lex, but one day I'd like to have a conversation without the cynical remarks and subtle insults."  
  
"Don't hold your breath, dad. Now if you would excuse me, I need to be getting back to Smallville."  
  
"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon, we have a few things to discuss."  
  
"I can't wait," Lex replies in his usual sarcastic tone as he hops into his silver Lamborghini. He puts it into drive and speeds away from the Plaza; Lionel watches the car move further and further away, thinking about his son and how he's raised him. A few moments later he makes his way inside to wrap things up.   
  
  
The first day of school is now officially over, and to celebrate many of the students have all gathered at the Talon to talk about how it went over a nice cup of cappuccino. Lana comes in with Whitney, followed by Clark, Chloe and Pete. She hurries behind the counter to take orders as more people begin to come inside. Whitney takes a seat near his old football buddies in the back, and Clark, Pete, and Chloe get a table as well. Lex Luthor is also seated at a table in the Talon, reading the day's Smallville Ledger and sipping his latte. What was just a moment ago a quiet and calm environment is now filled with the excitement and noise of the students. He folds his paper back up and sets it down, then stands up to make an announcement. "I know the businessman side of me thinks this is a mistake, but the other side says free drinks for all of you, one day down!" Lex smiles as they all cheer and the atmosphere gets even more intense. Lana laughs as she fills up more cups of coffee and hands them to the kids, other employees scramble to do the same.   
  
"So Clark, do you think free drinks courtesy of Lex Luthor make up for a long day of boring classes?" Chloe asks.  
  
"I hope so," Clark replies as Lana brings over their drinks and sets them down on the table. "Not that I have any doubt." Clark and Lana smile as he takes a drink, enjoying the "best cappuccino in Kansas".   
  
"So, Lana, have you said anything to Whitney yet, I mean, about what you talked to me about?"  
  
"It's his first day back to town, and he's happy, and I am too, think I missed him more than I thought I did. I'll know when the time is right, Clark." Clark nods as a few kids sitting near the far wall call out for their drinks. "Sorry I can't stick around and chat, but it's back to work." Lana heads towards the table, Clark watches her, not sure if that was the best thing to ask.   
  
"What was that about, Clark man?" Pete wonders.  
  
"Lana's planning to dump Whitney." Chloe fills him in.  
  
"Well then maybe this is your chance, Clark, I mean you must be…" Pete stops, glancing over at Chloe.   
  
"Come on Pete, you don't have to do that around me. I'm sure Clark is excited about the girl of his dreams suddenly becoming available, he sure seemed curious to know if Lana had gone through with it yet." Clark gets an uneasy feeling as he tries to avoid digging a hole for himself with another conversation like that.   
  
"So, I know it's pretty unbelievable but there are more important topics to discuss besides who Clark Kent dates in high school." Clark's a bit relieved, still not sure what he'll do about the situation he's in between the two girls. In his mind he gives Pete a "thank you" for changing the subject. "Guess whose back on the football team?"  
  
"Pete, I thought you only joined last year so you wouldn't get picked to be the scarecrow?" Clark wonders; curious about Pete's enthused attitude.  
  
"Why you would want to maintain your bench-warmer status is beyond me." Chloe smirks as she takes a sip of her coffee.  
  
"I got out there a few times, like when Jack Archer sprained his ankle. My expert blocking was the sole reason for him making it all the way down the field like that."  
  
"Or maybe it was those rocket fueled legs of his, they didn't call him Jack Flash for nothing."  
  
"You don't need superspeed to win a football game, Chloe, without good defense a football team is nothing!"   
  
"Alright, Chloe, let's just be happy for Pete, I'm sure he'll be out there every night doing his best to tackle guys twice his size." Clark and Chloe share a laugh.  
  
"You just wait, Clark, wait and see." Clark raises his eyebrows as he takes a drink of his cappuccino. Lana refills another cup of coffee and heads back to the counter near Lex.   
  
"Awfully generous, today, Lex." Lana smiles as she moves around the counter to take a few more orders.   
  
"It's a business strategy, Lana. Might not seem like it at first, but this helps to insure that the kids keep coming back." Lana gives him a suspicious look.  
  
"Sure you're not just being especially nice today?" Lex doesn't answer the question; instead he lifts up his now empty cup.  
  
"I need a refill." The two exchange smiles as Lana pours the steaming brew up to the brim. As another customer approaches the counter, Lana gladly takes her order, but in the corner of her eye she catches the TV screen. Mark Wilson's face is shown, his 9th grade class picture from the year before. Soon it is taken off the screen and the scene changes to the lake where the accident took place. It is surrounded by police officers, who have blocked off most of the area with police tape. All major channels are covering the event. Lana excuses herself and hurries towards the TV, which still isn't receiving much attention from anyone. She turns the volume up high and the news anchor's voice soon let's everyone know what's going on.   
  
"If you're just joining us, Mark Wilson, a Smallville High sophomore was found dead today in his car, which was discovered by police at the bottom of the lake just over an hour ago." The Talon's atmosphere quickly turns to shock, all conversations have ceased and now everyone watches the screen in disbelief as footage of police using a crane to pull Mark's car out of the lake is shown. "Police suspect the boy's death was the result of drinking and driving from a party thrown last night near the scene of the accident, an autopsy has yet to be given. We will keep you covered on this tragic event throughout the evening, our hearts go out to the boy's friends and family." Silence now sweeps the Talon. Lana begins to tear up as Whitney wraps an arm around her, trying to give her some comfort. In the back of the room the football players sit at their tables, heads down, filled with guilt and remorse. Clark looks at Chloe and Pete, then around the room; the mood of the room has clearly turned sour. The kids begin to talk amongst themselves quietly about how they feel about what they have just seen. Tom Wade, the leader of the pack, the one that made all the decisions in the woods the night before, stands from the table and walks towards Whitney. He pulls him aside a bit, leaving Lana there, still watching the pictures on the screen.   
  
"Whitney, man, me and the guys, we gotta have a talk with you."  
  
"What about, Tom?" Tom looks around, and decides they can't discuss it there.  
  
"Let's just go outside, ok?" Whitney looks at Lana and becomes hesitant to answer; he's not sure what they have to say, but he wants to stay with her.  
  
"Yeah…alright, but just for a second." Tom nods and leads Whitney out; the other Crows follow them. Back at Clark's table, he looks at Lana, who is standing very still. He knows that however bad he feels, she must feel even worse.   
  
"Man, I knew him, he joined the team last year. I was one of the first people to welcome him to Smallville, he was a good guy."   
  
"I have to check on, Lana, she was a good friend of Mark's too. I don't know if she can handle this right now." Chloe and Pete nod, both agreeing it's probably a good thing to do. Clark gets up and walks over towards her.   
  
"Lana, are you ok?" Clark asks sympathetically, Lana is slow to respond as she is still in a state of disbelief.  
  
"No, Clark…I don't think I am. I knew something was wrong, I hadn't seen him all day, I…" Lana's voice trails off. Lex approaches her as well, to offer his condolences.  
  
"Mark Wilson was a good kid, Lana, I hired him myself. I'm sorry."  
  
"He wasn't drinking and driving, he couldn't have, I know he couldn't have." Lana tries to come up with reasons in her mind how it could have happened, she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't have been driving under the influence. Clark and Lex remain silent for a few moments, giving Lana time to try and collect her thoughts. Outside of the Talon, Whitney, Tom, Reed, and the four other boys that were involved in the covering up of Mark Wilson's death stand there, hoping Whitney might be able to help them.   
  
"Whitney there's something we have to tell you," Tom says,   
  
"Alright what's going on you guys?"  
  
"We did something, that we're not proud of," Reed says, ashamed.   
  
"Well what is it?" Whitney says, worried about what his friends might tell him. As Tom is about to confess what they've done, several people walk out of the Talon, passing around and through the seven of them. Tom looks around; many people are walking the streets and scattered around, giving him second thoughts about talking about it.   
  
"We can't talk about this here either." Whitney listens to his words, knowing that they must be hiding something big.  
  
"You guys are really serious about this…what did you do? Tell me!"  
  
"Not here…just, everyone meet tomorrow morning, before classes, in the locker room. Alright? We'll tell you everything there." Whitney agrees, and they all head back inside. Whitney sees Clark standing next to her now, with a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Lana, if there's anything I can do…" Clark starts, unsure what to tell her. She continues to watch the screen, trying hard not to break down in tears, but a few run down her cheeks.   
  
"Lana, I think you better go home. Working might not be the best for you right now, I think you need time to yourself." Whitney is soon there by her side, putting his arm back around her waist.  
  
"I think that's a good idea. Lana, let's go, I'll take you home." She stays silent and grief stricken as Whitney walks her out of the Talon, Clark and Lex watch as the doors close behind them. Clark looks back at Lex and sighs.   
  
"What about you, Clark?"  
  
"I knew him, not very well, but I think I should go too." Lex nods.  
  
"I think everyone else feels the same way." Clark looks at the rest of the kids, most of them are leaving, including Chloe and Pete. Clark walks back to the table and grabs his backpack; he glances back at Lex and slowly raises a hand, waving goodbye to his friend. Lex waves back, and then looks back towards the television screen, the images of Mark Wilson's death still being broadcast.  
  
  
Clark walks up the long, dirt path of the Kent Farm, still looking very glum. His backpack is strapped around his shoulder, his head down. His mind is racing, he wishes he could have been there when it happened, thinking that then Mark may still be alive. Jonathan and Martha are out, working on fixing the old fence and touching it up with a new coat of white paint. They spot Clark as he nears them, and quickly rise to see how he's doing. "Clark, we heard about what happened to that boy on the news, just a few minutes ago…are you ok?" Martha asks, with a look of concern for her son.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok, mom."  
  
"Did you know him?" Jonathan asks, putting a hand on his back.  
  
"Kind of, I mean, I saw him a few times in the halls, and in the Talon."  
  
"What a terrible way to start off the school year."  
  
"I know, he was at the party last night. I was there…can't help feeling that I could have done something."  
  
"Clark, we've had this talk before," Jonathan starts.  
  
"I know, dad, I can't always be there to save everyone, but I want to. He was only fifteen; he had a whole future ahead of him. If not me…well, someone should have been there…" Clark tries to explain, but his frustration gets in the way.   
  
"These things happen, Clark, it's sad to say, but that's life." Martha tries to help him understand.  
  
"It's not right." Clark sighs. Jonathan and Martha's pride for their son shows on their faces, they know they've raised him right. "Lana's really upset, she knew him well, they were friends."  
  
"Well maybe you two can help each other get through this together, it's not easy dealing with it alone."  
  
"Yeah…I'm worried about her." Clark looks at his parents, happy to have them there for him, to be there through the good and the bad.   
  
  
The next morning, bright and early in the Torch newsroom, Clark and Chloe have arrived to start work on the first edition of the year. Chloe is behind her computer as usual, and Clark looking through some of the archives. "So, Chloe, what's going on page one this week?" Clark asks, with his back turned to her as he cycles through some back issues.   
  
"You know what has to go on page one, Clark." Clark pauses for a few moments.  
  
"I don't know Chloe…"  
  
"Clark, it's the biggest news Smallville High will probably have all year, I know it's sad, but we can think of Mark's death as an opportunity."  
  
"An opportunity?"   
  
"We can write about who he was and why he should be remembered, not many people knew him, we can help fill them in on the shy, innocent, awkward kid that no one really took the time to get to know. I knew him from last year, he always told me how much he liked my work on the Torch, I found out what a sweet, kind person he was. So yes, Clark, this is an opportunity, Mark would have wanted it." Clark understands, and nods his head.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Chloe, as usual." Clark smiles. "So, have the police found anything new in the investigation?"   
  
"Mark's dad requested an immediate autopsy to prove that Mark couldn't have been drinking and driving, he said that he taught him better than that."  
  
"What did they find?"  
  
"His blood-alcohol level was raised, but not enough to cause a serious accident. I don't know…something just doesn't seem right." Chloe has gone over the facts, and her knack for sniffing out the truth has made her very suspicious about Mark's case.   
  
"So, maybe with the few drinks he had, he just lost control of the car, it can happen."  
  
"That's what the Smallville P.D. is saying, the case will most likely be closed in the next couple of days."  
  
"So you're thinking that maybe Mark's accident isn't so cut and dry?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I think I'll keep an eye on things." Clark nods. "But for now, I say we get back to work, we've got a lot to do."  
  
"I'll get started on the new September lunch menu." Chloe laughs. "Hey it's not as easy as you might think, they've changed meatball and gravy Friday all the way back to Tuesday." The two exchange smiles as Chloe types away at her keyboard.   
  
  
At that same time, early in the morning, before classes have started and before most students have arrived, Whitney stands below in the boy's locker room with the six other Smallville Crows involved in Mark Wilson's death. Whitney still isn't quite sure what they have to tell him, but their secretiveness has made him unsure if he wants to hear it. All around the room is silence; the seven boys make the only sounds, and occupy the only light source from a dim bulb hanging above them. "Alright, we're all here, now tell me what's going on." Whitney demands, tired of the waiting. The boys are hesitant to speak up, but as usual, Tom is the first to do the talking.   
  
"We're here now, talking to you, Fordman, because we all know that you're the only one that can help us now. And, that means, that we're trusting you with this, you can't repeat anything we say to anyone." Whitney has second thoughts about letting himself become involved, but they're his friends, after all. "Mark Wilson…his death, well, it wasn't completely accidental." Whitney's eyebrows rise.  
  
"What are you saying, Tom?"  
  
"We did some racing after the party, we had Mark race first, we were just messing with him." Whitney knows where he's going with his story, and has trouble hiding his disappointment for his friends. "He was going really fast, too fast, he crashed into the woods and hit one of those big oak trees, the impact killed him." Whitney remains silent for a few moments, thinking about what the police said about the accident, and realizes something doesn't match up.  
  
"Wait, I thought Mark drown in the lake?" The six Crows become quiet and full of shame, Whitney stands there in disbelief. "No…you guy's didn't…"  
  
"We pushed the car into the lake, we had to!"  
  
"What do you mean you had too?!"   
  
"We didn't know what to do, man! We didn't want to let some stupid accident ruin our whole lives, we…we were scared, and weren't thinking straight."   
  
"I can't believe you guys. Mark is dead, and it's because of you. You have to go to the cops, confess before you dig yourselves in any deeper!" Tom knows that isn't an option, fear of losing everything he's worked himself up to be is too much to risk. At the top of the stairs, Pete Ross makes his way towards his locker, but stops when he hears the commotion going on just a few feet away. He stands behind a line of lockers and listens closely, wanting to know what's going on without interrupting.   
  
"We can't! You know what they'll do to us!"  
  
"You guys still have a chance here, if you confess now the courts might be lenient on you."  
  
"Lenient? What's that mean? Two, three years in juvenile hall, or even prison? Maybe even more than that! We're asking for your help, Whitney, we look up to you man, you can get us out of this!" Whitney doesn't know what to tell him. He knows they won't confess, but he also has a life of his own to look after, and a future that looks promising. He looks at each of them, the desperation in their eyes, the scared little boys pleading for help. "Please, Fordman, we're your friends, your teammates, we're bothers…please." Whitney lets out a big sigh, mixed emotions run through him, he knows that whatever he decides, it will come back to bite him in the end.  
  
"Do the police suspect anything?"  
  
"No, the case is almost closed, I think we're going to be alright."   
  
"Well…then just, just lay low you guys. Don't do anything stupid, just act normal and you'll be out of the woods soon. Later we'll have to go back there, to the lake, to make sure you've covered all your tracks." The boys feel a ray of hope; maybe everything will work out. "But until then, I hope you can all live with yourselves, and the knowledge of what you've done." With that, Whitney leaves the six Crow's and heads out of the locker room. They stand there, taking in Whitney's words, and praying that they can stand by them. Pete remains behind the lockers, he hasn't heard everything, but now he now knows something that he was never intended to.   
  
  
That afternoon, at the Luthor Ancestral Home, Lionel has arrived right on time as scheduled to go over some LuthorCorp business dealings. Lex sits behind his desk in the library, which is lit with bright sunlight shining through the large windows. Lionel sits opposite him, on the other side of the desk; his reading glasses perched on his nose as he shuffles through some folders. "I'm very pleased with your performance yesterday at the conference, Lex, we've gained new investors and the business section of this morning's Planet had good words to say for the company."  
  
"I'm glad I could be there to put some trust back into the Luthor name, I had thought it impossible after the fertilizer plant fiasco."  
  
"That was a business decision, Lex. At the time I thought it was a wise move, but now I see the error of my ways."  
  
"I've been waiting to hear that for months, dad, but it doesn't sound as satisfying as I had imagined, unfortunately."  
  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Lex, maybe I could throw in a "you were right all along" speech but we both know that won't be happening." Lex smirks. "Now, we have other business decisions to make."  
  
"You mean you have business decisions to make, or, most likely have already made."  
  
"The proper cutbacks must be made, Lex, we need to clean up the clutter around the company."  
  
"I must congratulate you on your timing, dad, it's impeccable. The day after I make a speech in front of a room full of the press, respected colleagues, LuthorCorp shareholders and employees, a speech that's sole purpose was to restore trust in the company, and you're planning on laying off…twenty, thirty, fifty people?"  
  
"There is no more planning, Lex, I have already decided that for the good of LuthorCorp and our subsidiaries…" Lionel continues, but is interrupted by an angered Lex.  
  
"Good of LuthorCorp…right, you're just trying to turn them against me right when I'm starting to get them to see past the Luthor name and discover that I'm not like you."  
  
"Lex, I know it's hard being the badguy, but you have to face reality, our family is founded on generations of badguys, the trick is learning how to be a good one. Now, I'll let you go over the names of those unfortunate men and women whose positions within the company are no longer of use." Lionel slides the folder towards Lex's side of the table, inside are the names of the employees that are next on the chopping block. Lex inspects them, going through the list, name by name. He gets about midway down when one name in particular sticks out, David Wilson, Mark Wilson's father.   
  
"I know I'm probably too late to stop you from going through with this, but I might still be able to save one of the men on this list."  
  
"And, who might that be, Lex?" Lionel says casually as he sifts through more paperwork.  
  
"David Wilson, his son died yesterday in a car accident. Firing him now would only give the press a new headline for the business section of the Planet, I'm thinking something along the lines of "Luthors: Liars without Hearts". Lionel cocks an eyebrow and smiles.  
  
"That's good, Lex. The loss of a family member is indeed a tragedy, but the paperwork has already gone through. Each person on that list will be notified by tomorrow, no exceptions." Lionel's expression of grief is short-lived as he again turns his attention to some LuthorCorp documents.   
  
"Your making a mistake, everything I said yesterday will be invalidated, not to mention this will probably destroy what little that man has left of a family." Lionel scoffs.  
  
"Lex, wherever did you get that sense of compassion you are displaying?"  
  
"Maybe I just don't want to see another family end up like ours."  
  
"I've taught you time and time again, never mix your emotions with business. David Wilson was an adequate employee whose work for the company hasn't given myself or any LuthorCorp advisors a reason to keep him on staff. He is only one man, Lex."  
  
"No, right now David Wilson is probably feeling like half a man, and if you fire him you'll break him. You won't just take away his job, dad, you'll take away his life, everything he has and you don't seem to have any problem with that."  
  
"Please, Lex, I can see that you are serious about keeping this man with LuthorCorp, but save the dramatic defiance for another time. Now, I know we both wanted to keep this short, so if you would excuse me, son, I have other matters to attend to." Lionel stands up from the black leather chair and prepares to leave. He takes another look at his son, who still looks very upset.  
  
"You still have much to learn, Lex, in time you will be able to put your personal feelings aside and realize that it's just business. I'll leave you with that, son, think about it." Lionel turns away from Lex and proceeds towards the door. Lex watches him as he exits the room, promising himself he won't let his father wreck another household.   
  
  
Later that evening, it's quiet at the Talon. It's only a few minutes before closing time, and the last few customers are just leaving. Mark Wilson's accident is still very much on Lana's mind, she's thought about it a lot, why it happened, how easily it could have been prevented. She goes over a table in the corner with a damp washcloth, giving it a nice clean shine. Only one other employee besides Lana remains there, a pretty girl with blonde hair named Mary, who's sweeping the floor around the counter. Lana walks towards her and sets the washcloth down on the countertop. "This has definitely been one of the Talon's slower business days."  
  
"Yeah, I guess everyone's still just a little shaken about what happened to Mark." Lana nods.   
  
"Thanks for being here today, I know it's not easy, he was our friend."  
  
"Well, to be honest, I was a little surprised to see you here this afternoon, I thought…well…I'm sorry."   
  
"It's ok, I've decided to try and be as strong as I can. I'm just trying to keep my head up." The two girls smile as Lana glances at the clock. "Looks like it's closing time, you can head on home."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Lana, have a nice night." Mary says as she takes off her apron and hangs it on the rack. She gets her purse and the two girls wave goodbye as she makes her way out of the store. Lana's alone now, she looks around the large room, feeling a sense of peacefulness and tranquility. She turns back around towards the register and opens it, noticing that business really has been slow; she sighs and closes it back up. Lana prepares to head home for the night, but when she turns around she is shocked by what she sees. What seems like dirt covers a large area of the floor, looking to be in some sort of pattern.  
Lana approaches the mess on the floor, completely baffled. She kneels down and picks up a bit of it in her hand, after inspecting it closer she realizes it's a very fine black ash. Now even more confused, Lana grabs the broom that Mary had left leaning against the wall. She walks over to start cleaning up, but notices something isn't right. She's not sure what it is, but she gets up on top of the counter to get a better look. What she sees sends a rush of emotions upon her, confusion, shock, terror, she doesn't know what to make of it. The black ash is indeed in a sort of pattern, the message is clear; "THEY DID IT".   
  
  
The next afternoon at Smallville High, after thinking about what she saw and trying to come up with a logical explanation, Lana decides she has to find out more about the case, and Chloe Sullivan's name is the first to come to mind. Lana finds her in the Torch newsroom as the final bell rings and classes come to an end. She closes the door behind her as kids begin to swarm the halls, heading out to the buses or to their lockers. "Lana, what's up?" Chloe asks from behind her computer.   
  
"Chloe, do the police have anything else on the Mark Wilson case yet?" Chloe is hesitant to answer.  
  
"Lana, I know out of all of us your probably hurting the most from Mark's death, and I know you have your doubts about what happened, but I don't think it's good for you." Lana frowns.  
  
"Not good for me? How fragile do you think I am, Chloe?" Chloe's not sure what to say. "Look, I know something's wrong, especially after what I saw last night, I need your help." Chloe nods, seeing a whole new side to her unlikely friend.  
  
"Well, truth is I've been a little suspicious since I first heard about his accident, but the police obviously aren't."  
  
"Still blaming it on a DUI?"   
  
"Yeah, I don't know though, I guess you could say my Spider Sense is tingling." The two girls smile.  
  
"I think we need to go back to the scene of the crime, I've got a hunch."  
  
"Hmm…Lana Lang, Ace Detective, I like it. Any specific clues you'd like to tell me about?"  
  
"It will sound crazy…" Lana starts. Chloe laughs, wondering if Lana knows who exactly she's talking to. "I'll tell you on the way there."  
  
"I think we better get Clark, he seems to always come in handy." Lana agrees and nods her head. Soon the two are off to open up another one of their own private investigations.  
  
  
In the woods near the lake, the place where Mark Wilson's death took place, Whitney, Tom, Reed, and the four other Smallville Crow's are scouting the area for anything that might link them to the crime. "We've been here for twenty minutes and haven't found anything yet, I think we're in the clear you guys," one of the boys says, seeming to be in a hurry to get out of there.   
  
"We have to be sure, Brian! I'll go over every inch of these damn woods if I have to, there can't be anything around here that could be used as evidence against us in a courtroom some day if the cops ever find out." Tom speaks loudly, still obviously the most concerned with getting caught. Tom and most of the others continue pacing around the area, but over at the water's edge, Whitney looks out at the murky lake, still torn between helping his friends and doing the right thing. A cold breeze blows in over the water, the reeds and tall grass sway towards him. The eerie calm doesn't sit well with him, mental pictures of what must have happened there that night race through his mind, the car sinking to the bottom, Mark slowly dying. He's finally hit with the impact of what his friends did, and continues to ponder turning them in. Reed approaches him from behind, coming to him for some sort of guidance.   
  
"Whitney, I'm sorry we dragged you into this, it wasn't the right thing to do," Reed says, looking at him as he remains very silent. "Are you alright?" Whitney takes a few moments to answer, then turns around and faces Reed.  
  
"Are you?" Reed looks away towards the ground, not sure what he feels, he's just been going along with it since the start.  
  
"It looks like everything's clear, the case will be closed soon so we should be able to make it out of this." Whitney smirks.  
  
"Congratulations, Reed…you got away with murder." Reed looks at him, feeling much shame and disappointment in not only himself, but the rest of the boys as well. A moment later Whitney spots, Lana, Chloe, and Clark coming down the hill about thirty feet across the lake. The others soon take notice as well and begin to move away from the area as quietly as possible.   
  
"Why exactly are we here again?" Clark asks, who never got a proper explanation. The three continue down the hill, paved with rocks, plants, and leaves as Lana tries to give him one.   
  
"Let's just say Chloe and I think there might be something behind this that the real detectives aren't seeing."  
  
"Lana thinks she saw a message written at the Talon last night, from beyond the grave," Chloe says very over-dramatically.   
  
"What?!" Clark asks, confused.  
  
"I'm not jumping to any conclusions, but it was there, I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
"Lana, I know you're having a hard time with this, we all are, but…" Clark starts, but Lana quickly rolls her eyes and interrupts him.  
  
"Don't start that again, Clark, I didn't imagine it, it was there! Someone or something is trying to tell me something and I'm not about to ignore it, now let's just keep looking around here for anything that the Smallville PD might have missed, that's why we're here." Clark gives Chloe a look as Lana inspects a few large trees near the lake, he still questions if they should even be there, but Chloe just smiles and continues investigating the area for a certain something she's interested in finding. She circles a large tree and then searches around an area full of rocks and oddly shaped stones.   
  
"I don't think you'll find anything there, Chloe," Clark comments as he strolls past a few trees. She continues to scavenge through the rocks, the real treasure she's searching for suddenly dawns on Clark. "Unless you're not looking for what we are…"  
  
"Bingo, Clark."  
  
"Come on, Chloe, I don't think meteor rocks have anything to do with this, besides I can tell there aren't any around here." Chloe looks a little confused, not sure what he meant by that. Clark scrambles for an excuse. "Well, I mean, I haven't seen any, and I just have my doubts that there are any around this area." Clark's weak lies have become second nature to him, but Chloe doesn't seem to give it any more thought as she continues to look around. Lana walks by a patch of tall grass growing underneath one of the trees near the edge of the lake when something catches her eye. She lowers down to get a better look, and soon discovers it's a Smallville High lunch token, the school's name clearly printed on it. Could it be a clue? Lana isn't quite sure yet, but she knows she's on to something. A moment later the silence is broken by the sound of a snapping branch from several feet away. Whitney and the other six boys have tried to get away as quietly and indiscreetly as possible, but one of them has made a mistake and Lana, Clark, and Chloe have all taken notice. They manage to stay out of site though, behind the cover of the thick brush.   
  
"What was that?" Chloe asks, but no one really knows. The boys head up to the top of the hill as fast as possible. The three junior detectives head towards the sound to check it out, but by then the jocks have made it up the hill and are heading for their cars, except for Whitney, who Lana catches a brief glimpse of as he makes it over. She seems to be the only one that noticed, and questions if it really was him or not. The Crows and ex-Crow, Whitney, head to their trucks. As Tom begins to start the ignition, Whitney stops him.  
  
"We're missing Scott, is he still down there?"  
  
"I…I'm not sure, man, but I can't afford to have your girlfriend know about us being there, she'd suspect something. Let's just get out of here!"   
  
"We can't leave him!" Tom looks away from him as he turns the key and the engine roars up.  
  
"Look, Whitney, we have to…" Tom starts, but the sound of a distant scream stops him mid-sentence. "What was that?!"  
  
"…Scott." Whitney looks back, prepared to go help his friend, no matter where he is and how much danger he might be in. "Come on Tom we have to go see what's wrong, he could be hurt or something!" Tom shakes his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Whitney, but we have to get out of here!" Whitney is shocked that he would so readily leave his friend behind. Tom shuts the door and floors it, the truck sends dirt and gravel flying outward from the tires and a large cloud of dust behind as it drives off. The other's clear out as well, leaving only Whitney standing there by his truck. Whitney begins to head back, but doesn't have a clue what he would tell Lana if she started questioning him. After a few moments, Whitney makes a very difficult decision and leaves the woods and his friend behind. Down below, Clark, Lana, and Chloe have all heard the scream as well, but aren't sure what to do. After another one is heard somewhere deep into the woods, Clark stops hesitating.  
  
"You guys stay here, I'll be right back, someone could be in trouble!"  
  
"Oh no, Clark, you're not leaving us behind again, you might need our help!"  
  
"I agree, if someone's in trouble three people could be more useful than one."  
  
"Please, there might not be much time left!" Clark declares as he heads off. Chloe and Lana are left to worry about the safety of Clark, whoever's making the terrified screams, and their own. At breakneck speeds Clark flies past the trees and all other wildlife, which all become one big blur as he closes in on the correct location the screaming is coming from. By the time he gets there, the cries for help have faded, and Clark can clearly see the body of one of the young athletes, lying there motionless. As he moves closer to check if the boy is still alive, Clark is suddenly struck by an unknown force, sending him flying into a large oak tree. Slowly he recovers and checks his surroundings; no one else around, Clark becomes very confused. He again moves towards the boy, knowing time could be of the essence. But, once more Clark is sent into the tree, a harder hit this time applied with even greater force. The tree sways back and splits up along the center as Clark tries to recompose himself. He tries to think of a logical explanation but none comes to mind; could he be dealing with another invisible man? As he gets to his feet, he is finally able to approach the boy without being the recipient of another powerful attack. By this time Chloe and Lana have caught up with him and quickly rush over to see what has happened.   
  
"Clark! What's going on? Did you find out where the screams were coming from?" Chloe says as her and Lana get closer, but soon she already has her answer as the three look down at the body. Lana gasps and turns away as Clark realizes that he was too late, the boy, still wearing his Smallville Crows letterman jacket, has been beaten to death.   
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Luthor Ancestral Home, in his large and luxurious library, Lex has been going over his options, trying to solve another one of his father's riddles. He has little time left to come up with a strategy that will keep the LuthorCorp employees from losing their jobs, but the battle has not been lost. Lex continues to review some of the paperwork scattered across his desk when suddenly the doors burst open and a man with a stern look on his face steadily approaches him. "Mr. Wilson…I know why you're here. Please, take a seat." David Wilson scoffs, his anger still boiling.   
  
"I think I'll stand, Mr. Luthor, this shouldn't take long. I received a notice in the mail today, I know the Luthors are probably very busy people, but I think you or that father of yours could have at least brought me in here and fired me face to face!"  
  
"I was against your termination, Mr. Wilson, my father's stubbornness and lack of reason made it difficult for me to…" Lex begins, trying to cool the fire, but David Wilson interrupts him.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't hear, or care for that matter, that my son Mark was killed earlier this week in an automobile accident."  
  
"I knew your son, well, I hired him at the Talon last summer, he was a great kid."  
  
"Yes, he was. Look, Lex, I didn't come in here to demand my job back because of my son's passing, if I deserved to be fired than I accept that and I will move on. I just wanted you to know that my family hasn't got much left. Our faith in a brighter future after the loss of Mark has been damaged, and this will only add to that."  
  
"Mr. Wilson, I know how I must look to you right now, and anything I say won't mean anything at all, but believe me when I say that I believe my father's decision was a mistake, and I am working on a way to rectify it." David doesn't seem to listen.  
  
"All you said at that conference, about the future of LuthorCorp…I should have known it was a lie. I didn't believe it at first, Lex, I was one of the few that wanted to give you a chance, but you're just like you're father!" Feeling the sting of David Wilson's words, Lex tries to reassure him, but isn't given the chance as he walks back towards the door he came in through. David leaves the room, angry, frustrated, and saddened. Lex looks the same way.   
  
  
That evening, at the Kent Farm, Clark is in the kitchen eating his diner with his parents around the table. A lot has been on his mind, and he's found comfort in talking about it with them. As he finishes chewing some of the Kent's homegrown corn on the cob, he continues telling his parents about what happened in the woods that afternoon. "He was just lying there, I thought he might still have a chance at first. I was just too late."  
  
"Two deaths in the past week, both only kids…" Martha starts, a sorrowful look on her face.   
  
"I talked to Ethan about an hour ago, he says they still don't have anything to go on, but they're working as hard as they can," Jonathan adds.  
  
"They each died in the same area, the two might be related somehow."  
  
"Maybe they should take another look at Mark's case, maybe it wasn't an accident," Clark says, continuing to lose hope in the authority's ability to properly solve the mystery behind Mark and Scott's deaths.   
  
"Maybe they will and maybe they won't, right now we just have to hope and pray for all of this to stop before it gets worse," Jonathan says as he finishes off his side of green beans. After a few moments of silence, Clark speaks up about what he hasn't told them.  
  
"Something else happened in the woods today, when I found Scott's body." Jonathan and Martha both exchange glances, fearing what he might say.  
  
"Like what, son?" Clark is hesitant.  
  
"When I went to see if he was still alive, something hit me from behind, smack into a tree."  
  
"Well…what was it, Clark?"  
  
"I don't know, it happened twice, I wasn't sure if it would ever stop. Maybe someone's found out how to turn themselves invisible like Jeff Palmer did last year, but I never felt the effects of the meteor rocks when I was hit." Clark's theory seems a little over the top for Jonathan, he takes a drink of his milk has his son continues to think about what happened. "Some of the kids at school are saying the place is haunted."   
  
"Clark, I know you want to find out what happened to your classmates, but blaming it on ghosts and ghouls isn't going to help anyone."  
  
"I know, but after what happened I wouldn't be too quick to count out the possibility." Jonathan cocks an eyebrow. "Anyway, Lana's been going through her own little ghost story, and Chloe's on the case too scrounging the grounds for meteor rocks."  
  
"Meteor rocks, invisible men…" Martha sighs. "Sometimes I feel like my life is one big, strange, elaborate dream. First my son starts burning things with his eyes and now there's a ghost in the woods killing people. When will it end?" Martha wonders as she begins clearing the table.   
  
"Ten million dollar question, mom." Clark smiles. "I'll help you with that."  
  
"Everything's going to be ok in the end, you'll see. But until then I think you should leave the police work to the police, Sherlock." Jonathan gets up as well and helps with the dishes as another Kent family dinner comes to an end.  
  
  
Early the next morning at Smallville High, in Mrs. Lynch's first hour class, a message is being broadcast over the intercom about the loss of two of the school's students. The mood is very somber and quiet as the principal's words are heard. "I think of our student body and everyone on staff here as a family, yesterday afternoon we lost another member of that family." Clark looks around the room, most of the kids sit still with their heads lowered, some of them with tears in their eyes. He thinks about what it would be like if only he would have gotten there just a few short seconds earlier, deeply regretting his hesitation. "Scott Chambers was a talented athlete who had a bright future ahead of him. Tragically, his life was cut short in a most gruesome and vile way. Scott Chambers and Mark Wilson will be missed, and never forgotten. I ask now that we all have a moment of silence for those we have lost." Mrs. Lynch and every student in the room bows their heads. Clark looks over at Lana, thinking about his maturity and the lessons he's had to learn, he can't save everyone…but if only.   
As class gets out, Clark, Pete, and Lana meet up with Chloe as she emerges from her first hour, she seems about as somber as the others do as they proceed down the hall. "I don't think there's ever been a worse first week of school in the history of the universe," Pete says as he tugs his backpack over his shoulder.   
  
"I'll have to agree with you there, Pete."  
  
"So what did you guys see yesterday? They said you three were the first to find Scott."  
  
"We heard his cries from what must have been about thirty yards away, I don't know what he was doing down there, but by the time we got there it was too late," Chloe explains.  
  
"So the guy that did it must have gotten away," Pete adds, worried, the others look the same. "Whoever did it is still out there somewhere."  
  
"Well, maybe, Pete."  
  
"What do you mean, Chloe?"  
  
"Two mysterious and very suspicious deaths only a couple of days apart in the same area of Smallville, a town known, at least around us, as a hotspot for weirdness…I'm just suggesting that maybe we think outside the box on this one."  
  
"You don't believe the place is haunted, do you?" Pete chuckles, and after neither of the three respond he becomes very curious. "Come on you guys, ghosts aren't real."  
  
"Just like shapeshifters, telekinetics, and mutated flowers that bring out peoples dark sides aren't real, eh, Pete?" Clark jokes, Pete still dismisses the idea.  
  
"It's not completely impossible, Pete, I've had some pretty strange things happen recently that have no logical explanation, but do suggest that the extraordinary may be at work here."  
  
"Yeah, she's been on the case too, it's like a whole new Lana Lang." Clark and Lana exchange smiles.  
  
"I'm just trying to get to the bottom of things and prove to myself and everyone else that I'm not crazy." As the three continue down the hall, several shrieks and screams are heard coming from up ahead. Many kids crowd the area at the far end of the hallway near the arts and crafts section of the building, all shocked by what they see. Soon, Clark, Chloe, Pete, and Lana have arrived there as well, they push their way through the kids to see what's going on. Even more horrible than what they witnessed the day before in the woods, is another body, of another member of the Smallville Crows, sprawled out on the floor dead. Another message has been left, the same as Lana had seen at the Talon, this time written across the wall in the boy's own blood. "THEY DID IT".   
  
  
That afternoon, at the LuthorCorp fertilizer plant in Smallville, Lionel Luthor is making the rounds, giving it his own personal inspection. Employee morale is high, productivity is up, and he hasn't spotted a single flaw. Everything does indeed seem to be running very efficiently, and as his tour comes to an end, Lex is there to hear him say it. "I suspect everything is up to par, dad?" Lionel smirks; Lex never misses a chance to squeeze a compliment out of the old man.   
  
"Things are very…satisfactory, Lex, I applaud your work here."  
  
"It wasn't just me, it takes the dedication and cooperation of all of our employees to make things run as smoothly as they do each day here. I've learned that and I was hoping after seeing it all work you would too."   
  
"I don't need to see it to know it's working, son, the numbers are up and our shareholders are happy."   
  
"Business is about more than how much money you stuff into your wallet each month, dad." Lionel begins to move towards the stairs as he tries to ignore Lex's words, now all he concerns himself with is getting back to Metropolis. Lex follows after him.  
  
"I hope you're not planning on lecturing your own father about how business works, Lex. I've seen, heard, and lived it all throughout my lifetime."   
  
"So now your just going through the motions, make some cut-backs here and there, a company down-sizing every now and then."  
  
"I know where you're going with this Lex and it's not working," Lionel replies as he heads down the steel stairway, Lex continues to trail behind him.   
  
"At first I thought you might be jealous, the son coming out on top over his father, I knew otherwise you would have just kept David Wilson on staff along with all those other names."  
  
"Is that what you think this is? A popularity contest? Lex don't be foolish, I'm surprised you're still dwelling on that, it's over." Lionel reaches the bottom stair and continues towards the nearest exit.  
  
"Then I thought somewhere deep down, you want me to fail, so you had all those men and women fired to directly contradict everything I said at the conference." Lionel stops and turns around, face to face with his son.   
  
"When will the war ever be over, Lex? When will you realize that the way I've raised you and all the lessons I have taught you were for your own good? To be the strong, fearless, admirable man I knew you would have to be. I'm not your enemy Lex, I want you to succeed, but you must understand that we're fighting the same fight. David Wilson, and everyone else that was let go was for the good of the company and nothing else. It had to be done, Lex, it's a sad state of affairs but that's business."  
  
"No one on that list had to be let go, there were other options that you either didn't see or chose to ignore." Lionel eyes his son, curious of what he might have to tell him.  
  
"I can't say I'm not intrigued, Lex, but there is a limousine waiting for me outside so if you would excuse me." Lionel turns his back once again, but Lex isn't about to let him leave.  
  
"While I was going over some of the corporate finances I happened to notice LuthorCorp was funding a small company called ZiTech." Lionel stops dead in his tracks. "A company that had been developing a serum to enhance human being's physical attributes, such as strength, speed, and intelligence. I was quite interested so I dug further into ZiTech's records and found out they had been working on the project since 1995. They had been ordered to stop their work on the serum immediately after it failed to pass federal safety inspections. Apparently the project was a disaster, it killed all its test subjects and three of the scientists were sent to prison. I see you had a hand in the project's top secret re-opening."  
  
"How did you know all that?" Lionel is puzzled, thinking no one else would ever find out about it unless he wanted them to.  
  
"I can be very persistent when I find out people are trying to hide things from me." Lionel scowls. "From what we're paying to fund that project all the people who lost their jobs could have easily been kept on staff."  
  
"Forget it, Lex, what's done is done."   
  
"Come on, dad, you know it's only a matter of time before ZiTech is shut down again, and that could be very harmful to LuthorCorp if they ever find out about it's funding." Lionel thinks, fearing his son may be right. "And even worse than that, have you even considered the possibility that more people will die if they're ever used as guinea pigs?"  
  
"Their research had shown that they corrected those problems. They learned from their mistakes and found out how to make it work, but they were never given permission to continue. I thought it would be a good investment, Lex."  
  
"What they're doing is wrong, and not only that but it's inhumane, and you're supporting them." Lionel resists feeling shame, but he knows Lex is right. "You can do what's right, dad, it's not too late to give those people their jobs back. For once in your life be the goodguy." Lex looks into his father's eyes, hoping he heard his words and will think long and hard about them. Lionel struggles with the decision, mixed emotions run high as the layers of stone slowly begin to shed.  
  
  
Later that evening, in Clark Kent's loft, he throws a small football up in the air and catches it, repeating the process a few times. He's got a lot on his mind, since all the kids were let out early after the body was found in the hall his frustration has peaked. His inability to help his fellow classmates has made him feel a sense of weakness that he's never felt before. Clark knows now more than ever that whatever is behind the deaths must be stopped before it can happen again, but he hasn't got the slightest idea of what the cause is. As he continues to ponder, Chloe Sullivan makes her way up the wooden stairs towards him, with any luck she might have some insight into the problem. "Chloe, what are you doing here? It's pretty late."  
  
"Sorry, Clark, but I had to get over here and let you see this." Chloe takes off her backpack and zips it open, Clark stands over her.   
  
"What have you got?"   
  
"I dug up a copy of Mark Wilson's autopsy report, it was quite an interesting read."  
  
"Wait how did you manage to…nevermind, let me take a look." Chloe hands it to him and he begins to go over it, not sure what she wants him to see.  
  
"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at, now?"  
  
"Look here, it says that Mark died before he went into the lake, he never drown." Clark raises an eyebrow.  
  
"He probably just died on impact with the tree, then it just rolled into the lake, nothing too unusual about that, Chloe."  
  
"I don't know, something is going on here and I still can't start putting any of the pieces together, it's so frustrating."  
  
"I know how you feel, they're dropping like flies and there's nothing I can do."  
  
"There's nothing any of us can do, yet." Clark looks at her, curious. "We just need more information, this is one mystery that has to be solved."  
  
"Before anymore of our friends end up dead." Chloe agrees and the two take another look at the autopsy report as they continue to theorize.   
  
  
Meanwhile, a mile down the road, at the Lang residence, Lana is up in her bedroom sifting through some photographs taken during the summer. Many of them were taken at the Talon, and many of them include Mark, usually giving the camera one of his funny faces that can't help but bring a smile to Lana's face as she looks over them. She picks up the Smallville lunch token she found in the woods at the scene of his death, could this all fit together somehow, or has she just created a mystery in her mind that she'll never solve? Lana ponders the many questions running through her mind, none of which she has the answers to.   
As she prepares to put the pictures away, she is taken by surprise by the sound of her closet doors rattling. Bewildered, she slowly gets off of her bed and approaches the closet. As she reaches for the handles the doors suddenly fly open and the rattling stops. All is once again quiet, but as she is about to close them, Whitney's Smallville letterman's jacket suddenly falls from the top storage space directly into her hands. A little frightened and very confused, she inspects the jacket. It seems just as she left it, but she knows this isn't anything normal for her closet to do, could it be another clue? She goes to bed that night with a million question marks in her mind that need answering, and her so-called boyfriend Whitney might just be the person who can.  
  
  
As another school day ends and the kids begin to head home, Lana finds Whitney standing outside near the entrance of the building talking with the Crows involved with Mark's accident. After a sleepless night and going through the day with a million things racing through her brain, Lana needs some straight answers. "I heard they're holding off on closing Mark's case, do you know what that means? We're screwed, Whitney!" One of the boys says.  
  
"That's what you've been thinking about? You know two of your friends are dead, and by the looks of it any of us could be next, including you." Whitney's words frighten the boy, who becomes very silent. Lana approaches him, carrying his jacket that was so strangely dropped into her arms the night before. She quickly ends the conversation they were having about the accident and the deaths of their friends by throwing the jacket at him, he catches it and looks at it, then looks back up at the expression on her face, a very unhappy one.   
  
"Whitney, what were you doing in the woods yesterday afternoon?" Whitney is caught off guard by her question and scrambles for an excuse.  
  
"Um, what do you mean, Lana?" Lana sighs.  
  
"I saw you there, don't lie to me, I don't need that right now." Whitney knows he can't fool her, so he calmly takes her off to the side for a more private discussion.   
  
"I was there, we were all there."  
  
"Why?" Whitney is hesitant to respond. "Whitney, please, you know you can talk to me."  
  
"Lana, Mark's death wasn't the result of drunk driving, well, not completely." Lana already begins to understand what Whitney is about to say, and the feelings of resentment and hostility are beginning to rise.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They pushed his car into the lake, they told me he was already dead, they said they were positive. They were there to make sure all their tracks were covered." Lana is in a state of shock; she tries to remain in control but is having a difficult time with it.  
  
"And…you were helping them?!"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I guess I was. They were desperate Lana, I couldn't just turn them in, it would have thrown their lives completely off track."  
  
"I can't believe this, Whitney, I can't believe what you're saying!"  
  
"They look up to me, Lana, they're my friends, my brothers, you can't understand but you have to believe I did what was best. They needed help and I was the only one that could provide it."   
  
"I…I don't even know you anymore, Whitney, you just let them get away with it?! You helped them get away with the murder of an innocent boy, I…I have to get away from here." Lana begins to head off, overwhelmed with anger. Whitney grabs her arm but she quickly pulls it away and turns around, facing him once again.  
  
"Lana I told you the truth because I thought you could understand, please don't leave me like this."  
  
"No, Whitney, I am leaving you, for good." Lana tries not to cry as she finally tells him her true feelings. "I always thought I could trust you, one of the reasons I fell in love with you was your responsibility, you always knew what was right. But after this…I don't ever want to see you again."  
  
"Lana, please!"  
  
"And you better do something quick before more of those friends of yours end up dead. Goodbye, Whitney." With that, she storms off into the school, leaving him behind, his heart broken and filled with guilt.   
  
  
The doorbell rings at the home of David and Mary Wilson. Soon it opens; David stands inside, a bit surprised to see Lex Luthor standing at his doorway. Skeptical of his visit, and still clearly upset about his termination, David tries to keep his cool. "Lex, you're one of the last people I would expect to see here."  
  
"Mr. Wilson, I know how you're feeling right now." David scoffs.  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"It would be to your advantage if you let me inside to talk, just for a few minutes." David wavers, but after a moment he opens the door and lets Lex inside. A dimly lit living room is what Lex steps into. A ten-inch television set with an antenna resting on top blinks on and off, seeming to be in need of repair. The couch has an antique look, yellow with a pattern of orange flowers. A home that some would call small and cramped, but it is quite refreshing to Lex, who considers it cozy. David closes the door as Lex takes a few steps forward. He looks at the family photos on the wall, Mark is in several, smiling bright. "You have a very nice home, Mr. Wilson."  
  
"Probably lose it in a few months." David walks off and sits back down on the couch. He picks up the classified section of the newspaper and sets it on the coffee table. Lex moves over to an old brown armchair.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Lex takes a seat. The attitude he's been given is what he expected, but he hopes the good news he's about to deliver will cheer him up a bit. "So, Mr. Luthor, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"   
  
"I'm just here to deliver a message that I hope can put us on good terms."  
  
"I'm sure getting my job back is too much to ask."  
  
"Actually you start back tomorrow morning, that is if you haven't already found something else." David's eyebrows raise, he's not sure if he can believe it.  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"Mr. Wilson there is no catch, I believe my father was wrong in what he did to you and all the other LuthorCorp employees that were fired. It was a mistake and all I'm doing is making amends."  
  
"If my work was honestly unsatisfactory or if you're only re-hiring me because of my son's passing or the risk of some bad PR than I'm going to have to decline."  
  
"I reviewed your work, you do what you're paid for and you do it well. My father was only looking for excuses."  
  
"Well why did he go through with it in the first place then?" Lex hesitates.  
  
"Let's just say he had business elsewhere that was distracting him from his priorities, namely running his own company efficiently. I've discussed it with him and he has agreed to give everyone their jobs back." David looks very grateful.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Luthor, I guess I had you all wrong."  
  
"I just want to prove that I'm not my father, and I won't stop until everyone knows that. You heard me speak at the conference, well, for the first time in a long time I meant every word. Things are going to change, rectifying a few unnecessary terminations is only the start, in time you'll see that." The two men stand as their meeting comes to an end. Lex extends his hand and David shakes it with a smile. Lex soon leaves the Wilson's home and heads back to the limosuine. David watches as he leaves, taking comfort in Lex's words. He's gained a whole new respect for him, not just as a boss, but as a man.   
  
  
Back at Smallville High, Lana Lang tries to compose herself as she heads for the Torch newsroom. The halls are almost empty now, most everyone has cleared out and gone home, but she knows Chloe will still be there, finishing up the first edition. She needs someone to talk to, and as she turns a corner the person she finds is the last she wants to. "Lana, stop, I know how upset you are right now, I screwed up, I know! Just hear me out, please." Whitney pleads, the look of anger is still clear on her face, but she gives him a chance.   
  
"Make it quick."  
  
"The guys, they've all agreed to confess. We're going to the authorities, we're going to tell them the truth." Lana looks at him, glad that he's done the right thing, but she doesn't let that forget about what he did.  
  
"That's great, Whitney," Lana says in a solemn tone. "You're all a little late though, wouldn't you say? You should have gone to the police the instant they told you about what they did."  
  
"I know, I was just really torn, I didn't know what to do. I thought I would be able to handle the situation, but I just helped make it worse. I know I let you down, I let myself down, I thought I had really grown up since I left…I should have at least known what to do with this. I know what you must think of them, and me, but you have to know that the guys haven't even slept since the accident. They've been going through so much, guilt, stress, fear, pain, if anything I had to help them get through that."  
  
"I can't forgive you, Whitney, not now, I just have to be thankful that you did what was right. So all of them are coming forward?"  
  
"Yeah, well, except Tom, we couldn't find him."  
  
"Do you have an idea where he might be?"  
  
"One of the guys said they heard him say something about going back to the woods, something about making amends." Lana's eyes widen, she knows he might be in danger.  
  
"Whitney, I have to go talk to Clark." Lana begins to head off, but Whitney grabs her arm.   
  
"Lana, did you really mean what you said out there, I have to know." Lana pauses, she knows the answer, but now that the anger has subsided it's not as easy to tell him.  
  
"Whitney, I've felt this way for a while now, since you left…things aren't the same, they haven't been for a long time. I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, but we both need to move on, you know we do."  
  
"Lana…" Whitney trails off.  
  
"I really have to go, goodbye." Again, Whitney is left behind to collect his feelings. She's gone now, and this time he fears he may never get her back.  
  
  
Lana bursts into the newsroom, finding Clark and Pete inside helping Chloe out with the paper. The three quickly take notice of the worried look on her face; whatever she has to say seems urgent. "Lana, what's wrong?" Clark asks, she doesn't waste any time answering.  
  
"It was a few of the football players, you guys, about five or six of them, they covered up the whole crime!"  
  
"Wait, slow down, you're gonna have to specify," Chloe says, becoming very interested.  
  
"Mark's death, they knew about it, they were partly responsible so they pushed the car into the lake, they've been hiding it this whole time."  
  
"I don't believe it. How did you find out?"  
  
"Whitney…he helped them, but he's got them to confess, they're going to the authorities soon."  
  
"That explains all those messages, jeeze…who would have known?" Chloe takes a moment to absorb this new information; it all begins to click.  
  
"I knew, well…I overheard part of a conversation they had in the locker rooms, it wasn't enough to start accusing them of anything, but…" Pete trails off.  
  
"But it was enough to suspect them of something, why didn't you tell anyone Pete?"  
  
"I couldn't, if I would have ratted them out like that…I just couldn't have done that, Lana."  
  
"What is it with guys and secrets?" Clark raises an eyebrow. "Look, Tom Wade, he was involved, and right now he's at the lake, I think he's trying to get some redemption from Mark's spirit."  
  
"Wait, you think Mark's the one behind the murders?"  
  
"Believe it or not it makes sense, Clark. I think we better get down there fast." Lana smiles, agreeing completely with Chloe. Clark knows it has to be true, the messages, the invisible attacker, the lack of any meteor rock effects he would have felt, Mark must be the one. He quickly starts to head out of the room, but Pete and the girls don't let him get away that easily.   
  
"Wait up, Clark! We're coming too!" Clark knows time is of the essence.   
  
"Just meet me there!"   
  
"Clark!" Chloe follows after him, but he's no where in sight. She knows one day she'll have to have a talk with him about that. Without wasting anymore time she locks up the newsroom and she, Lana, and Pete head down to her car.   
  
  
"Mark! Please, this has to stop! I know it's you! You're doing this! Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tom staggers around the area, scared and desperate for redemption. The sound of his pleading is the only one heard, an eerie silence grips the area. Fog rises off the lake, it surrounds the area, the cloudy skies only increase the tension. Tom backs away, rethinking the whole situation he has put himself in. His fear has washed away his tough guy image. "I'm sorry…" he lets out, now short of breath, his heart racing. A second later he hears the ghostly voice behind him, knowing now he is not alone.   
  
"It's too late for apologies." Tom forces himself to turn around, his eyebrows raise and his eyes widen as he lets out a terrified scream.   
  
Clark flies at top speeds as he nears the woods. He fears he may be too late yet again, but he knows he can't let another person die, no matter what they may have done. Trees, signs, cars, everything in the environment is all just a blur to Clark as he continues to push his speed. In the outskirts of town Clark darts down the long dirt road that Mark drove down that tragic night. Soon he reaches his destination and heads down into the dreary woods. "Tom! Where are you?!" Clark hears a scream in the distance, he knows he can't let it happen again.   
Tom frantically runs through the thick brush and harsh terrain, he knows his pursuer is closing in. All Tom can do is fight the urge to let the fear paralyze him; he has to keep moving. "Stop! Please!" He doesn't get much further, his panic is quickly ended when his foot is caught on a branch and his is sent to the ground hard. He hits his head on a rock and is immediately surrendered unconscious, the chase is over.  
Clark finds Tom's motionless body lying ahead, he remembers when he found the last boy in these woods, and fears Tom has suffered the same fate. Clark rushes over and checks on him, he doesn't want to move him, but he has to see if he's alive. Clark checks his pulse, thankfully Tom is still alive, but not by much. Clark rises back to his feet; he has to get some help. Suddenly, much like the last time he was in the area, Clark is struck from behind. The attack propels him into a tree; Clark regains himself and stands defensively. A few more hits are delivered by the invisible assailant, Clark doesn't know what to do. He is sent to the ground once again, as he prepares himself for more he scans the area with his x-ray vision, but finds nothing. Clark is lifted high by the throat against a large oak tree, he can feel the icy grip of his attacker, he struggles for air. The phantom soon makes himself seen, the ghostly apparition of Mark Wilson is now visible. Clark looks into his eyes as the grip around his neck is tightened. "Mark…stop this."  
  
"You shouldn't have come here, Clark! You shouldn't have interfered! I warned you the last time, you brought this upon yourself!"  
  
"This isn't you, you know this is wrong."  
  
"What's wrong is having my life stolen from me, Clark! What's wrong are the people I thought were my friends hiding the truth! They killed me, and now I'm returning the favor! I'm sorry you had to get involved." Clark can't seem to fight him; he can't even touch him. He knows he can hold his breath longer than anyone else; but he fears he may not have much time left.   
  
"Mark…"   
  
"It will all be over soon, Clark." For the first time in his life, Clark Kent feels helpless.  
  
"Mark stop!" The voice of Lana Lang is heard loudly from a few yards away. Mark turns and looks at her as she approaches. She is stricken with disbelief, she can't explain how he's come back, but she knows she has to stop him before he kills again.   
  
"Lana…you, you can't be here now…you can't see this! Go!" Mark pleads.   
  
"Mark, look at what you're doing, Clark isn't your enemy, none of those boys were." Mark tries not to listen, his need for revenge is still too strong. "I know you're not like this, you're not a killer, not now not ever!"  
  
"They made me this way, Lana! I had to do it! It's what they all deserve for what they did to me."  
  
"They've all agreed to confess, they're going to the authorities to turn themselves in, it's over, Mark!" Mark looks at her, he knows she's right, it is over. "Let Clark go, he doesn't have anything to do with this." After a moment Mark loosens his grip and Clark falls to the ground. Mark looks at Tom, who still lies unconscious, he thinks about what he's done, and what he would have done again if not for her.   
  
"It's not fair."   
  
"I know, Mark, it should have never happened. But it did, and now you need to move on." Mark absorbs her words, knowing they're true. "Just be thankful that now you can use this time to say goodbye." Mark nods, his spirit slowly beginning to fade away.   
  
"I never got to tell you how beautiful I always thought you were, I'm really going to miss you."   
  
"I'm going to miss you too." Lana's heart swells as the two say their goodbyes.  
  
"Goodbye, Lana."   
  
"Goodbye, Mark." As he continues to fade away, Mark turns to Clark, having just one last thing to say before he drifts into oblivion. "Don't take it for granted, Clark." Clark isn't sure what he means.  
  
"Don't take what for granted, Mark?" Mark smiles.  
  
"Life." With that, Clark and Lana watch as their friend passes on, to his next life, or into the heavens, they're not sure. Lana checks on Clark to see if he's all right, and at about the same time Chloe makes her way into the area, having missed out on the action once again. She sees Tom's body, and the wreckage that was left from Clark's fight with Mark.  
  
"I had to get my camera, but it looks like I won't be needing it. What did I miss?"  
  
"The end of a good ghost story, looks like the case is now officially closed, Chloe." Clark smiles, knowing Chloe must want to chop down one of the large trees surrounding them with her bare hands.   
  
"Oh…well, that's just great. Pete called 911, paramedics should be here any second."  
  
"Do you think Tom will be ok?"   
  
"I think so, but it could have been a lot worse if you hadn't shown up, Lana."   
  
"So I must have really missed out…Lana Lang saves the day? Looks like I have one more story for the Torch." Chloe grins, Lana remains modest, knowing she was only trying to do the right thing.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm starting to like the new Lana, just how did you know exactly that it was Mark all along?"   
  
"I have a better question…just how did you get here so fast?" The two girls eye Clark, who as usual, has no answer for them. Clark smiles uncomfortably, he's been caught once again, but he knows he'll think of something to tell them later. Right now he's just happy all has ended as well as he could have hoped for.   
  
  
That evening, Clark stands in his loft gazing at the stars through his telescope. Another peaceful night, he hopes he can put the chaos of the Smallville High murders behind him, and look ahead to the future. Clark breathes in the fresh air and admires the sounds of the crickets and the cool breezes. After a few moments, Chloe makes her way up the stairs, wanting to get a few things cleared up with Clark. "Hey, Clark." He turns around and greets her with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Chloe, anymore news on Tom's condition?" She approaches him and takes in the view of the stars, another beautiful night.  
  
"He has a concussion, but he's going to be alright. In the meantime all of the Crow's that were involved have gone to the police and told their story. There should be a trial in the next week or so."  
  
"It's really sad, none of this had to happen."  
  
"I know, but in better news Whitney was let off the hook and should be returning to basic training soon."  
  
"Lana must be glad, I can see how something like that could have thrown his whole future off track."  
  
"So I guess I was wrong all along with my meteor rock theory, I thought for sure I was on to something."  
  
"Lana wrapped this one up pretty nicely, she surprised me, but I'm proud of her."  
  
"While we're on the subject of Lana, did you think anymore about what I said at the party…I mean, before the whole grisly murder mystery started?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought about it a lot." Chloe smiles. "You know, maybe we should give this more than friends thing a try, what do we have to lose?"  
  
"Our friendship, our hopes for ever finding that perfect significant other ever again, that kind of thing." Chloe jokes. "I need to know if you really feel this way, Clark, or if you're just going to go run to Lana the minute you get the chance."  
  
"Lana needs time to work out her feelings, and wherever she wants to go from here. Being single for the first time…I think it will be good for her." Chloe agrees.  
  
"So, the Homecoming Dance is coming up in a few weeks."  
  
"Hmm, Clark Kent and school dances, that's like water and vinegar, they don't mix."  
  
"I know I've had some bad luck in the past, but give me a chance, Chloe." She raises an eyebrow. "Don't make me beg." Clark smiles.  
  
"That Kent Charm is truly irresistible, Clark, I'd swear it was your superpower." The two exchange smiles, curious to find out what will become of their potential relationship.  
  
  
It's closing time at the Talon. Lana finishes giving the countertop a nice shine with her washcloth as she decides that will do for tonight. She's been thinking a lot about the past week, and Whitney, and has been trying hard to move past it all. As she picks up the keys to the front door and slips her backpack over her shoulder she reflects back on their relationship. She knows she did the right thing, but she'll miss him. Lana walks towards the door and clicks off the Talon's lights for the night. As she walks outside she notices something hanging on the handle on the other side of the door. She picks it up, it's Whitney's Letterman's jacket, he had wanted her to have it. She smiles, knowing that their relationship is over, but like her, he didn't want it to end on a bad note.   
Lana holds onto it as she locks up the front door, then ponders a few of the questions running through her mind. She stands there for a few moments, thinking of the new school year as a fresh start for her. Maybe Clark and Chloe were right, she is a whole new Lana. She still has a lot of growing up to do, and self-discovery is something she looks forward to as she walks down the sidewalk, gazing at the stars. She's not sure where her life might take her, but she can't wait to find out.   
  
THE END 


End file.
